Livin a Double Life
by Kyder544
Summary: Continuation of Ashes, kind of. If you don't know my faviorite part of the entire Gen 6 anime, was the snowball scene. Of course I am a amourshipper, so this made feel so happy. But, like my other story, what if something different happens? Ash, Serena/May, Bonnie, Clemont, and maybe more (not sure). Amourshipping/Advancedshipping


This story is completely based of Ashes, and follows the beginning (when Serena explains her life) it's where I got my idea of doing this, and I will be using these characters and their ages:

Serena/May: 14

Ash: 15

Clemont: 15

Bonnie: 9

Chapter 1: Footprints

"I know how you feel, I've been there!" Serena exclaimed, hoping to get back the Ash she knew. Instead she was met with a depressed Ash looking at the snow, thinking of his defeat and the fact that Serena would know. _How would she know, she's always happy, every second._

"Remember when I lost at the contest with Dawwwwww- I mean lost in my performance, he-he." Ash, was confused. Serena however was worried, and so was May. They were communicating through thoughts.

" _Listen May, I am so sorry that it had to happen like this, please forgive me, please, please, please?" Serena asked May in her mind. May's response was rather shocking. Serena had most of May's major memories, like when she lost or won at her contests, left Ash, traveled to Johto, won each cup, when she talked with her, and when she left Johto to let Serena do her thing in Kalos._

" _Serena, tell Ash, if he doesn't believe you, then let me take over and put it on." May told the frantic Serena, who was now sweating in the real life. May by saying put it on, was referencing to her green banana with a white pokeball on it. Serena nodded her head, showing that she understood._

"Um, Serena, I know you're trying to cheer me up, but why did you say contests and nod your head. No one asked you a question. Now thinking about, I'm a bit worried." Ash looked at Serena, her eyes. The same as May. The girl he loved and sad that she did not get to spend much time with her in Sinnoh. Ash loved her and wanted to do anything to get the girl he loved back. Luckily or not, it was his lucky day. Serena closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and muttered something Ash heard.

"You sure about this, top coordinator?" Serena asked May, who in her mind said yes. With that she breathed out.

"Can't I just let you do this." Asked Serena. "I mean I'm scared. What if he does not like us the same way, thinks that we are a freak." May in her mind said, _He won't. I know he won't. You know Serena, I don't mean to alarm you but, ASH IS LISTENING TO YOU SPEAK TO NO ONE._

"Serenaaaaaa, you're creeping me ouuuuut." Ash said, hoping that Serena would care, and stop talking to herself. Instead Serena continued on:

"YOU KNOW WHAT, YOUR DOING THIS!" And with that, for the first time in two years, Serena was gone, replaced by May. _No SERENA D-_

"ON'T" May was now in control and pretty nervous, even if she was supposed to be confident, since she had no idea Serena would do this to her. Her turn. "Where'd you put my stuff, CRYBABY!" May shouted, clearly annoyed at Serena. _Ba-a-ck po-ocket._ May under her breath said sorry, this time Ash could not hear. May reached into Serena's vest and pulled out her bandana, green fanny pack which held her pokemon that included Blaziken, Beautify, and Glaceon (since then their team would be six, if Serena chose to catch one more), and her last item she chose to bring, other than her clothes, was her ribbon that she and Ash had. She just held it in her hand, then took off Serena's clothes, besides from her pants, underwear, shirt, socks, and shoes. And put on her famous emerald outfit from Sinnoh, the Emerald outfit. First came her jacket, a nice deep red with a black collar, white zipar, and a white pokeball outline. Next, she decided to wrap her fanny pack around her back. Ash just watched from behind, as Serena appeared to change into a different outfit. For May, it was great Ash got a back view. Than suddenly, May bent down to not only put her bandana on, but she put her wig on which had her full hair that when got to her ears split off on each side, having to ponytails and her hair sticked out a bit in the front. She finally completed her look with her green and black gloves, and put back on Serena's coat. Ash just stared at the person in front of her.

"Se-erena?" Ash choked out. He was right about to yell at her before, but, when she mentioned contests and Dawn, he knew something was up. Ash knew this figure that Serena had transformed into suddenly. This figure left him twice, heart broken. This figure was the one that Ash first mentored after Misty. This figure was one Ash loved, wanted to see, and venture with. May was finally back in Ash's life.

"Ash, I need you to listen for a sec, k. *inhales and exhales* I'm not who you think "I" am. Serena, is a side of me. One I've let controlled me for about two years, I have something that not many people have, I want you to tell no one about this, okay?" May looked mad, and she had every right to be, since her other side that she trusted and thought could handle telling Ash this secret that only few people knew. After all, May gave Serena advice. And yeah, May did know how depressed and stressed she was, and she honestly tried to make it easier for her. And everything she tried calmed her down more and more, but, she was still was in. Ash nodded his head.

"Ash, I have something called dissociative identity disorder, or multiple personality disorder. Do you know what that is?" Ash shook his head. "UGH! Ok, pretty much it's when someone's personalities are split into at least two. Luckily I only have, two, me and Serena. Another, would make me crazier, sorry Serena. ( _I-It's F-fin-ne)._ So, what you have been seeing for the past two years is my more, scared, nervous, and frantic side. But I do like my Serena side, soon she'll develop into a person like me. But me, I am more brave, strong, and fierce. I'm pretty much the host, being in control the longest, but only by a bit, meaning we are kind of equal. So Ash, we are still friends right?" May asked. She did not want to disappoint Ash. Ash stood stiff. Yeah he liked May, but he had no idea that she just considered him a friend, making him more sad. He was happy knew, and now gets to spend more time with May, but it just feels a bit weird, having another person who is not actually there. But, Ash knew deep down that no matter who May was, no matter how many personalities that became human she had, no matter how many times Serena and May would transfer in and out, Ash would always love her. To bad that May was gone. She ran away. Ash was staring at the ground still, while pondering, not noticing her absence. Ash looked up with his eyes closed.

"May, Serena no matter who is in there, you'll always be my-my friend." Ash said stuttering realising that May was nowhere in sight, literally. After a few seconds, she took over May. It was obvious, wasn't. I mean Serena is called cry baby by her other side sometimes. She is much more weaker comparing the two halves.

Meanwhile, Serena was running. She was running back, to who knows where. The only things she left behind, were her cold icey tears, and a pair of shoe prints behind in the few inches of snow. She knew Ash wouldn't chase after her. She didn't care of people were worried about her being missing. She didn't care. Everything was lost to her. Her best and closest friend, gone. Her whole life was centered around Ash, including May. Her talk with May was a few days after the showcase where she lost it all. Where she felt like she miserably failed herself and May, a accomplished pokemon coordinator. That talk was only a few months ago, and guess what? That talk really helped her become a better person. Sure she wasn't that stable, but, for a person who should only be half of another's personality, that's amazing. The two personalities (May and Serena) were practically sisters. Helping each other until the end and sticking by each other until their last breath. Even if they both could not be besides each other, they were mentally.

Serena was now running faster and faster, she felt like she could not run anymore, collapse maybe. Luckily she found a small cave, with nothing but some sticks and rocks that she could use for a fire.

On the other side of things, the sad and depressed Ash was gone. The 'real' Ash was back and better than ever. The newly determined boy would find May. Or Serena, at this point Ash had no idea, who was who. All of the sudden, the snow was blowing all around him, like by a helicopter land next you, blowing you clothes along the wind. Ash looked up to spot a flame attached to a orange tail. The flame was bigger than any other flame he had ever seen. Ash could tell that this pokemon was excited and happy. The flame pokemon landed it's huge blue and orange wings down to the ground. In this fire types hands, was one thing that let Ash know who it was. The pokemon's small orange arms connected it's hand to its body. Speaking of hands, inside was the one thing the told Ash who this ferocious beast was. His very one and only, Charizard. The lizard handed Ash his pokeball, which he stored away. Then with one quick hug, the two friends were excited.

"Hey Charizard, good to see ya. But, aren't you supposed to be training in Charicific Valley?" Ash asked, wanting to know why Charizard was back so soon. Normally, though, Charizard would always come back for him, but, only in desperate situations, or when he wanted to show him off. After Unova, Charizard had to go, since it needed to train to become the best Charizard (I've only watched a few episodes of Unova, halfway of XY/Z, bits of Sun and Moon (THE WORST ANIMATION STYLE EVER), and around twenty episodes of DP, Advanced, and Misty's Era. So sorry, if I don't get everything right). There was absolutely no reason for Charizard to be back so early, let alone in a cold forrest and in another freaking region.

"Char char zard CHARIZARD!" (I am the best Charizard 'cause I beat every other one there GO ME!) Ash huh'd before laughing at Charizard's last part of the sentence. Ash always loved Charmander's sense of you humor, and after evolving into Charizard and waiting for months for the dragon to finally get it back, it got it back. Ash couldn't be sad, since he had everything he ever wanted, His happiness, Charizard, Serena and May,... wait Serena and May, Ash remembered that Serena left, he just didn't know where. And yes he knew it was Serena, cause May usually never cried in these types of situations. Then, and idea popped in his head. Charizard.

"Hey Charizard, can you fly up and find ummm, here take this… that person slash that other person. Any of them is fine." Charizard looked confused, having no idea who the girl with the hat was. What Charizard did know, was the girl in the green bandana, May Mapple. And now, it was his job to find one of them and tell Ash. Maybe if its May, the dragon could take her in the sky. Just maybe.

And with that, they left on their journey to find Seray (Serena/May combined).

"Hey Bonnie, you have any eights?" Asked Clemont, who was playing Go Feebas, while waiting for Ash, Greninja, and Serena to come back.

"Nope, Go Feebas brother! Hey, Squishy have any threes?" Bonnie asked, as Clemont disappointingly pulled the last card, a two which was his first.

Squishy gave her last two cards, which gave Bonnie her fifth match. Bonnie was winning 5 to 2 (Dedenne) to 1 and 1 (You can guess them)

The only pairs remaining were Kings, Aces, twos, and eights. Bonnie on her next turn had only two, two'sleft, sho she had to play them. What happened next was shocking!

 **Me: Did ya miss me, yup, Ariana in the flesh.**

 **Serena: Wow your back, only took like half a week, but yeah your back.**

 **Dawn: Yeah, and what the heck, Serena has D.I.D.?**

 **Me: No, only in this story.**

 **Serena: Yeah, only this story, yup, yippers, correct, si.**

 **Me: Serena?**

 **Dawn: Why is she acting strange? *Walks out of the room with a green bandana***

 **Me (whisper): You saw the bandana?**

 **Dawn: Yup, what should we say to her?**

 **Me: Nothing, play it cool. *Serena walks back in the room, as May* (Unwisper)**

 **May: Hey gang.**

 **Dawn: SERENA, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU ACTUALLY HAD IT IN REAL WORLD?**

 **May: Serena? Oh you mean the girl with the pink hat, yeah, she was actually just returning it to some girl on the street across So can I stay on the show, that I see your hosting.**

 **Me: Sure, we are just going to wait for Serena…**

 **Serena: Hey guys back! Just getting something for someoooonnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeee- MAY, YOU MADE IT!**

 **May: Yeah I did, can stop by for a bit? And by a bit, I mean for the rest of the story?**

 **Serena: Of course.**

 **Me: *Cough* Serena parts**

 **Serena: Oh right, make sure you follow this story, will be updated weekly.**

 **Dawn: Follow Ariana, because she is cool, plus if you like it.**

 **May: *Looks at script* And we are not owned by Ariana, instead we are owned by a different company.**

 **Me: And anyways, have a wonderful day, love any suggestions, and Ba-Bye!**


End file.
